The outcast who saved the galaxy ch 4
by MinnesotaChick
Summary: Chapter 4


Chapter Four.  
I woke up in a room with turquoise walls and black carpet that covered the whole floor. There were windows everywhere. Ranging from small and short to long and tall. I was in a bed with silk sheets. I sat up and rubbed the sleep away from my eyes. "Good morning sleepy-head." A familiar voice cheerfully said. I looked over and saw Ahsoka beaming at me. "Hey." I replied, my voice still a little small from being sick and from just rising from a deep sleep. "How you feeling?" She asked laying her hand on my forehead. "It looks like your fever is gone. I guess that potion thing and a few days of sleep really worked." Ahsoka cheered. "Wait, how long was I out?" I asked, startled. "Eight days." She replied walking over to the fridge and grabbed lunch meat, lettuce, cheese, and some mayo. "You hungry?" She asked, setting the food on the counter and grabbing bread. "Starving." I replied, folding the sheets back. I noticed that I was no longer in my nightsisters outfit, but in a pair of fleece pajama pants and a tank top. "So when was I moved here?" I asked. "Five days ago. The doctor said that the fever was pretty much gone when he checked so he sent you here. Oh, and by the way, you'll be sharing this apartment with me." She replied, handing me a sandwich and a . "Thanks." I said and took a bite of the perfectly made sandwich. There was a knock on the door and Ahsoka squealed and ran to the door. She quickly opened it and threw herself into someone's arms. "Lux! I can't believe you really made it!" She cried, hugging him tight. "You know I would come to visit you sometime." He said, kissing her cheek and letting go. "Who's this?" He asked, following Ahsoka in. "This is my friend Sella. She just came here nine days ago. She protected me when I was little before she ran away." She replied, sitting in the edge of my bed facing me and smiled. Lux sat next to her and smiled and offered his hand. I just eyed him suspiciously as I slowly set my plate and pop on the side table. "I sense sepratist presence." I growled. "Uh yeah...about that..." Ahsoka timidly said. "Look jackass, you lay a threatening hand on her and you will find yourself wrestling with the devil." I snapped, anger igniting in my eyes. "Sella, calm down, he doesn't work for them." She quickly said, putting her arm in front of Lux and the other on my shoulder. I shrugged her hand off my shoulder and stood up. I grabbed my bag and walked into the bathroom. I quickly took a shower and changed into a leather bodysuit that looks like it belongs to cat woman along with boots that go up to my knees and have a three inch heel. I attached my comm-link to my pair of gloves that are made out of the fishnet material. I pulled my long brown hair into a ponytail and braided it, then circled it around my head into a braid-crown. I put my knives in the secret pockets inside my boots, and walked out with my bag. I put it on my bed and headed towards the door. "Sella, where are you going?" Ahsoka asked, following me out with Lux trailing behind. "I'm going to meet Obi Wan and see what my post is. Something tells me I might be training some clones." I replied, taking a right. Ahsoka stopped and turned around. "As much as I appreciate you being here, I think you need to leave. If Skyguy finds you here, your screwed." Ahsoka said to Lux as she turned around. "Okay. We'll keep in touch, I promise." Lux replied, giving Ahsoka a quick peck on the lips and headed towards the door, pulling his hood up over his face. She walked around the corner and headed toward her masters room.

Three hours later, I finally got my post. Ad as I predicted, I was training the clones. Not only the rookies, but the commanders and captains as well. I walked into the gym to find all the clones and captains waiting for me. I walked across the room to the combat side with blue mats covering the floor. "Hello everyone my name is Sella Morpspark and I am your combat instructor." I said putting my hands on my hips and scanned the crowd. "How come we have a female instructor instead of a guy?" A clone called out. "I am your instructor because I have many years of combat training and I am the best instructor you will ever have. Any questions or can we get started." I said. They shook their heads. "Okay, so for this one you will need a partner." I said. The clones scattered to find a partner because nobody wanted to be paired with the person that nobody likes or with the instructor. "Ok, now I need a volunteer." I announced. The crowd split and in the middle was Captain Rex, his helmet on his head. "Come on guys, somebody else." I waited for someone to volunteer, but nobody did so I pulled Rex up with me. "Now, we will start out with a very simple move, called the scorpion. We use this one for the creatures who have a helmet or face protector. Let me demonstrate." I said. I went into a stance with my right leg in front and my left in back, my hands in fists and I rocked back and forth slightly. I jumped and swung my left leg in the air from behind me and nailed Rex on the side of the face. Then I swung my right leg (still in midair) shifted slightly, then hit the other side of his face, causing his helmet to fall off his head. I landed back in starting position and waited for his strike. He shook his head as if to shake away the pain and threw a punch in my direction. I took a step to the right and turned so I was facing the wall and his fist just barely missed my face. I grabbed his arm, then flipped him over. I turned to face the clones. "Now you try." I said. They just stood there and stared at me. "Ok, apparently that was too hard. Why don't we just move on to a very simple combination. Watch." I said. I helped Rex up, sent him back, then pulled Commander Cody up. "So this is what it'll look like." I said. I punched him with my right fist, then kicked him with my left foot. He tried to punch me, I caught his hand and flipped him over. He groaned and got up off the floor. "So, I'll walk you through it. You punch with your right," I said as I demonstrated that move. "Then switch your weight to your right leg then kick with your left." I said, kicking Cody in the gut. "Then, when they throw a punch in your direction, you catch their arm, turn so your facing the other direction, and pull them up and over your shoulder." I said. The clones tried the combination and I walked around to help. "No, like this," I said, guiding the clones fist into his opponent's stomach. "You have to put more power in the flip. When you only use half your body to lift em' up and over, it's just like gently throwing them. You want to do this combination fast and powerful to actually flip them onto the ground and hurt them. " I said, demonstrating the technique. "Yes sir," they replied, and tried again. I walked around again and they seemed to have it down, so I decided to think of another one to do. I was heading back towards the front when Rex pulled me aside. "Something we usually do is show them the technique in a situation, like a fight or rough up." He said. "So your asking me to beat the hell out of you." I said with a laugh. "Pretty much, but I can handle you." He said, smirking. "Oh, trust me. I've gotten stronger." I said, and walked past him tauntingly. I walked up to the front and whistled really loud. All the clones stopped and stood at attention. "Ok, listen up. I have been informed about how you have recently been trained, so I guess I will act out a fight with the techniques that you will learn." I said, and walked over to a platform that sort if looked like where wrestlers would fight, and climbed over the ropes. "So, anybody want to try?" I asked, and almost every hand went up. "Commander Bly, why don't you come up and help me." I said. He wasn't volunteering, but I thought it would be fun to mess with him. He slowly walked forward and climbed in. "I see you remember me." He whispered, and went into position. "Who could forget a face like yours." I said in the sweetest voice I could. This caught him off guard, which was perfect. I quickly did the scorpion, then pinned him down. "Whatcha gonna do, soldier?" I taunted. He jerked his head forward and hit my forehead and switched so he was on top of me and pinning me down. I growled, kneed him in the stomach and threw him off. He stood up, and punched my gut, but I caught his hand and flipped him over. We kept on fighting and didn't notice Anakin walk in with Ahsoka. Ahsoka watched in awe, and cheered me on. So far I was winning, but he was still doing good. I was getting tired of all the complicated moves, so I just kicked him in the face and broke his nose. The medic came in, and fixed him up. "So, anybody else?" I asked. I was facing the crowd when I sensed the presence of a lightsaber behind me. I quickly grabbed one of my pistols from my belt, spun around and pointed it at the person. But instead of a clone behind me, it was Ahsoka, holding her lightsaber, back hand style. "You really wanna do this kid?" I asked, lowering my pistol. "Yep." She replied cheerfully. I looked over at Anakin and gave him the "Should I?" look. He nodded. "Alright kid." I said, looking back at her. "Let me see your sabers." She said firmly. I grinned and pulled out my two sabers. One was long, the blade was misty, and the color was a dark blue. The other one was the same length, but the blade provided sparks and it was jet black. Ahsoka stared in awe, and I could tell she was nervous. "Make your move." I said. She charged at me and threw her lightsaber. I force pushed it back and knocked her down to the floor. She stood up and our light sabers clashed against each other. She was trying her hardest, but I wasn't even putting effort onto it. Then she slashed her lightsaber and it hit my arm and left a steaming cut. I looked down at my arm and it was bleeding. I looked back up at her face and I could tell she didn't mean to do it, but anger ignited in my eyes, and she could see it. She backed away a little and took a deep breath. "Sella, calm down. I didn't mean to-" she started, but I charged and be started to fight again. I knocked her down so hard she got knocked out. And Anakin and Rex knew I wasn't done, so they both jumped in and Rex held me back and Anakin pulled her out. I struggled to get free, but his grip was strong, so I elbowed him in the gut, and threw him over the ropes. I sat down, faced the ropes, and wiped the blood away from my arm. Anakin climbed in and glared at me. "You were way too rough on her Sella." He growled. "Hey, she wanted to and you let me, so your the one to blame." I said as I rose to my feet and looked him in the eye. He growled, and took out his lightsaber. I took out mine and we started fighting. Our sabers clashed together and we returned many hits, but it was when I made a cut on his back that he got angry beyond what he should have been. He pounded his saber against mine, and he knocked me over. I stood up and was about to strike when he force pushed me into the wall. I hit it hard and crumbled to the ground. I felt pain everywhere in my body, and I could tell I had once again popped my shoulder out. I heard a familiar voice yelling at Anakin and I saw someone wrestling with him. Rex came to my side and looked at me. "Who the hell is fighting Anakin.." I asked, the pain in my voice. "A clone by the name of Tyler Jeter."


End file.
